habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Guilds Guide
There are more than 870 open guilds in Habitica. This Guild Guide to the larger public guilds of Habitica is a work in progress. While it gives a good overview over the great and medium-sized guilds grouped by topic, it can never be complete since new guilds will be created, grow, shrink, and be abandoned and deleted every day. Here's an overview of which public guilds are, or should be, in this Guide (the numbers are from September 2018 and are subject to change): The Large Guilds of Habitica Guilds with 1000 or more members. Currently 96 guilds (around 11% of all public guilds). They are all listed in this Guild Guide. The Medium-Sized Guilds of Habitica Guilds with 100 - 999 members. Currently 318 guilds (around 36% of all public guilds). Some of them are listed in this Guild Guide. If they are not, either no one got around to adding them yet, or, in some cases, the guild's leader prefers not to have it listed here. The Small Guilds of Habitica Guilds with fewer than 100 members. Currently 465 guilds (53% of all public guilds). They are usually not listed in this Guild Guide unless the guild is really prominent and fits perfectly into one of the important categories. Private Guilds are not listed in this Guild Guide. Additionally, check out the Guild Spotlight series on the Habitica Blog, which features a variety of guilds sharing common themes. The World of Habitica Help and Support ;Habitica Help: Ask a Question : This Guild aims to give users a dedicated space to ask questions about Habitica, so please feel free to ask whatever you like! And if you're an experienced user, you can join the Guild and help answer any questions that come up. Everyone is welcome! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ;Report a Bug : Report bugs that you've found in this guild. But first, please read recent posts to see if your bug has already been posted! Before reporting a bug, please read our Known Bugs page. If you see your bug there, no need to report it! There is also a Redesign FAQ page if you have questions about how to use the new website (all other questions can be asked at Help > Ask a Question). ;Party Wanted (Looking for Group) : Want to join a Party so you can quest together and stay accountable? Hoping to advertise your Party for new members? Look no further! This is the best place for you to find a group. ;Party Wanted International : A guild to find a party speaking a language other than English more easily. French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Italian, Swedish, Chinese, Russian, Finnish, Filipino, Turkish, Dutch, Portuguese, and many other languages. ;Habitica Party Roster : Compare 140 active parties by topic easily with Habitica's first ever roll call. Browse our A-Z party index, read bio and stat info on any group, follow news updates or add a recently finished quest to our scoreboard. ;�� Library of Tasks and Challenges : Share and review lists of Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, Rewards. The challenges in this library serve mostly as examples and inspiration how your own tasks could look - they either contain tasks that many people are trying to do (for example, brush teeth, pay bills, exercise), or they demonstrate interesting ways to use Habitica (for example, gamifying tasks, making monthly tasks, making a "gold bank"). A list of the challenges broken into categories can be found on our Wiki. ;Testing & Bug Squashing for Dragon Tools : Guild for testing, bug reporting and feature requesting for tools developed by cTheDragons. Tools included are Party & Guild Data Tool, Challenge Data Tool, Inbox Display & Export Tool, Bulk Feed Pets Tool. ;Aspiring Idealist - Creating the best Habitica there can be : Have a suggestion for Habitica but no idea how to use Trello? Share your thoughts, gather ideas with us, let's find out how to help implementing them. ;HabitRPG Metro : Support for HabitRPG Metro Client :) Support in English or German ; Habit Engine : Client and more info at fragmentalstew.com Last updated: 10/08/2014 Back to table of contents Contributor Guilds ; Aspiring Legends: Contributing to Habitica : All of us are Aspiring Legends, whether we're blue-tagged veterans or gray-tagged newcomers. Introduce yourself, mention how you'd like to get involved, and ask the questions you have about volunteering for Habitica! The Contributing to Habitica wiki page explains how you can contribute. ;Pixels in Progress (Aspiring Artisans) : Want to help make art for Habitica? This is a place for pixel artists (both experienced and aspiring!) to work on rough drafts for official Habitica pixel art. The Guidance for Artisans wiki page explains how to become an Artisan. Final images are hosted on Habitica's Pixel Art Trello page. This guild has its own wiki page in the Armory. ;Aspiring Blacksmiths (Coding For Habitica) : This is a place for aspiring coders to discuss working on Habitica. Both newbies and experienced developers are very welcome! The Guidance for Blacksmiths wiki page explains how to become a Blacksmith. ;Aspiring Comrades : Contributors A guild for our developers who have built 3rd party tools using the Habitica API. Got a tool? Share a link! Habitica's API wiki page explains how to become a Comrade. ;Commonwealth of i18n : Aspiring Linguists of Habitica - Contributors who help in getting Habitica translated into different languages. Industrious bridge builders of Transifex, eloquent storytellers of Wikia, relentless bug smashers of GitHub, creative pioneers of Trello! Together we'll see the day when not a single land, place, or activity of Habitica is divided into parts with linguistic borders! Any talks on topics related to translation of Habitica are welcome. PS, i18n is a numeronym which stands for internationalization. The Guidance for Linguists (website and app translators) and Guidance for Linguistic Scribes (wiki translators) wiki pages describe how to become a Linguist or Linguistic Scribe. Habitica Translations Trello card ; Aspiring Socialites : Do you want to help make Habitica a friendly, helpful community? Then this is the Guild for you! This is a great place to share resources, clarify answers to complicated questions, and spread cheer. The Guidance for Socialites wiki page explains how to become a Socialite. ; Wizards of the Wiki : The Habitica wiki is a tremendous resource thanks to the hard work of the many volunteers who edit it and make translations. This guild is a place to coordinate edits, to learn the ropes, and to just hang out! Current and future volunteers welcome! The basics can be found on the Guidance for Scribes and Guidance for Linguistic Scribes pages, and the translations are listed on the Transifex HabitRPG project website. Beyond the Tavern ; The Back Corner : Conversations that get too long or heated for the Tavern are sometimes directed to this Guild. It is used only as-needed, and is not a place for general discussions or conversations. ; The Bulletin Board �� : Do you want to share your fabulous guild, challenge, or project but not have it get lost in the Tavern? Look no further! This is the best place for you to share and find awesome things. Just tack them up! �� ; Roleplay Pavilion : A free roleplay guild! Note that even though the roleplay here is technically free, regular etiquette should still be applied. Is the Tavern getting too small for your roleplay? Did the moderators ask you to "take it outside"? This guild is the place for world-of-Habitica-roleplaying to your heart's content! ; Tavern Challenge Overflow Chat : If you are taking part in a Tavern challenge that requires you to post frequent goals and updates, this guild is the place to do it. However, if you have any queries about a Tavern challenge, it's best to post them in the Tavern itself. Back to table of contents Other Special Guilds ;Official New Year's Resolution Guild! : Need help achieving your goals for 2018? Join us to stay accountable as we complete monthly Challenges designed to help you every step of the way! ;Use Case Spotlights : Use Case Spotlights is a place to share your ideas for using Habitica for certain types of tasks and situations! Suggestions may be featured on the Habitica Blog! ; Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators : A place for existing and prospective Guildmasters to ask or share advice on running engaging and active guilds, and for aspiring challenge creators to gain inspiration from others. ; The Challenge Sandbox : A place to build challenges slowly, without danger of anyone joining them before they are ready. All the challenges in this guild are under construction or used for testing purposes. They are not meant for "real" participation. ; The Mystery Train : All Habiticans are welcome on the Mystery Train. Hop aboard and explore the guilds of Habitica. Between stops we role-play or talk about recent visits and challenges. This guild has its own wiki page in the Armory. Habitcans Being Awesome ; Testimonials of Habitica : This Guild is a collection of testimonials from Habiticans about how the site and app have helped them. If Habitica has helped you and you want to shout it to the rooftops, you can post it here to share with others. Please note that if you post a testimonial here, we may quote it on the main page or elsewhere (possibly with the image of your avatar). ; Costume Carnival : Discover all the latest costume fashions in Habitica! Share your own favourite avatar designs! We are dedicated to celebrating all of the many avatar costume combinations found in Habitica. Anyone who would like to share their latest creations, or are looking for new ideas are welcome to join! ; �� Overheard Somewhere in Habitica : Welcome to the guild! Here, you can share any useful, fascinating, or just plain hilarious quotes you read from fellow Habiticans. So many wonderful posts just get lost in busy places like the tavern, but sharing them here will give them all the attention they deserve. ; Bailey Appreciation Guild : For all of the Habitica's that love our Town Crier. ; Tyler Simply Rocks!!!!!! : Pretty simple. Habit is an awesome community! Without our fearless leader we all are not together here. The name says it all. Tyler rocks!!!!!!!!! Habitica's Class System ; Cloak and Dagger : Every Rogue needs his or her's place to hang. And none other is better than Cloak and Dagger (Retired and Recent Rogues)! ; The Habitica Healers Association : Are you one of Habitica's Healers? Want to organize to demand that Habiticans double our salaries? (should be easy to arrange: 2 x 0 = ...) Or to share strategies and tactics for keeping our parties alive? Or do you just want to say hi to your esteemed colleagues in the pixelated medical profession? Whatever the reason we are always glad to have a new member. Join in chat or just lurk if you want. Ex-healers welcome too. ; Mage Central : Calling all Mages! Welcome to Mage Central! Wether you are a wise and experienced Mage, or a beginner, please come and join us for a chat! Thanks for your participation! Back to table of contents Recovery & Support Groups Addiction Recovery ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/07f7dc81-5e0f-4292-8dc5-70136ec49734 12 Stepping Habiteers] : For people in any type of 12 step recovery program: AA, Al Anon Family Groups, NA, OA, etc. Welcome to a place to talk about recovery. This guild is meant to be an extension of our many fellowships of people with addictions and their relatives and friends who share their experience, strength and hope in order to solve their common problems. It is also a place that people who are thinking about finding such a fellowship can ask questions and be directed to the right links. This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. ; Alcoholics Anonymous - One Day at a Time! : This guild is dedicated to all those who are recovering from alcoholism. Together, we can do what we cannot do alone. Members of 12-step groups are welcome as long as the discussion stays directed to our problems with alcohol. This isn't an actual group of Alcoholics Anonymous, but rather a way of encouraging Habitica users to work a good program. If in doubt: Get to a meeting! Read the Big Book! Call your Sponsor! ; Chimney Sweeps : Everything about smoking. Want to quit or reduce? You're a successful quitter? Passive smoker? Want to be informed about ways to reduce smoking? Looking for healthy, legal alternatives? Not a smoker, but have smoker friends or relatives? If you answer YES once or more, then this is your guild! P.S.: If you're a minor and smoke, you are killing your growth, body, brain and health. Please stop harming yourself. ; Compulsive Overeaters : For people with problems related to food including, but not limited to, compulsive overeaters, those with binge eating disorder, bulimics and anorexics. Anyone with a problematic relationship with food is welcomed, as OA's Third Tradition states that the only requirement for memberships is a desire to stop eating compulsively. ; Digital Addicts Anonymous : For those seeking to improve their relationships with their digital media and devices. Habiticans struggling with digital media of all kinds—video games, social media, music, streaming sites, news services, phones, and even Habitica!—are welcome. DAA is not affiliated with classic 12-step programs, and members are encouraged to use whatever works best for them. Significant others, family, and friends of digital addicts are also welcome. The guild has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Porn-Free Support Guild : Please post in chat for an invite to the main guild. This is a lobby for those wanting an invititation to the Porn-Free Support Guild - which is now a private guild. Since the topic of the guild contained discussions that were sometimes of a sexual nature, per Habitica's terms, we could not continue as a public guild. Back to table of contents Mental Health ; ADHDers Guild : This is a guild for those of us with diagnosed or undiagnosed ADD/ADHD using Habitica to help manage the issues of motivation, distraction, and other impairments that come with our condition. ; Anxiety Alliance : Anxiety Alliance is a place for those managing and dealing with anxiety to gather and support each other. We also offer a variety of Challenges for managing anxiety generally as well as to help you accomplish your anxiety-inducing tasks. This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. ; Autistic Adventurers' Guild : The guild for Habiteers on the autism spectrum, whether you be professionally or self-diagnosed. ; The BFRB Guild : Welcome! This is a safe, friendly place for people who pull their hair, pick their skin, bite their nails, or have other body-focused repetitive behaviors. Join this guild to make new friends and discuss your tips for fighting your BFRB! ; The Black Ribbon : Our guild, made to help prevent suicide & self-harm, is a friendly support group. If you or someone you love is afflicted with mental illness, depression, friendlessness, or hard times, we won't judge. We can help or simply listen—whatever you need. ; Borderline Personality Disorder : A guild for those with BPD. This guild will provide support and motivation, and even can be just a place to vent if needed. Use our challenges to help fight for your own stability, happiness, and safety. ; The Chronic Illness Guild : A guild for players dealing with chronic illnesses. Trade tips on how to use Habitica to help stick to routines and make more positive choices, encourage and support other guild members, or just vent about symptoms keeping you from completing certain tasks! ;Homebound : For those of us who live somewhat isolated lives due to illnesses such as agoraphobia, anxiety, physical issues or other reasons such as lack of funds/transportation. No matter the reason, if you are stuck in a small isolated world this is the guild for you. We will have challenges revolving around making the most of our lives despite the small size of our environments and finding ways to safely expand our circles. ; Life Basics : This is a guild with challenges for people who need to get basic tasks done. Have problems with hygiene, eating right, doing homework? Executive dysfunction, depression, lack of spoons got you down? This is the guild for you! ; Living Vividly : A guild focused on joy, connection, and mindfulness for building resilience in the face of life's challenges, particularly those relating to chronic illness but applicable to everyone! Come create your own best life with us! ; Loved ones of those with Depression/Anxiety : Mental illness affects one in four people every year. It can strike randomly, without warning and can devastate lives. But not counted in this statistic are the countless others who tackle Mental Illness by proxy – the people who love (or are caregivers for) those battling the disease and can find themselves feeling powerless to help. If you love or care for somebody living with depression, anxiety or any other mental illness this guild is for you. ; Mentally Ill : For those of us suffering from mental illness and trying to develop better habits to deal with them. This is an open mutual support group, and as such may contain triggers and/or language unsuitable for sensitive company. : Challenges on helping recovery for various mental illnesses. ; Just For Today, Don't Do Anything Really Stupid : Everyone makes mistakes; it's human nature. But sometimes we knowingly and intentionally make a choice that we know will harm us. (That's also human nature.) The hard part is sometimes choosing not to indulge the self-destructive behavior... Back to table of contents Adulting ; Parents' Guild : From the moment you get that positive test parenthood is a journey full of challenges. Join us for discussion, encouragement, and perhaps a little moaning. parents, children, kids, parenting, expecting, pregnancy, adopt, adoption, teens, teenagers ; The Work/Life/School Balancing Act : Laundry piling up? Homework got ya down? Struggling with how to make reasonably edible meals using only a pack of noodles and a magnifying glass? This guild is for you! (and also anyone who’s realized that “adulting” is a process, not a destination.) ; Young Adult- Unprepared : For those who have left home (or are planning to in the near future), and are now struggling with college, bills, job, and all this new life. Get help from people in your similar situation and give advice yourself! Back to table of contents Getting Organized Goal Setting and Accountability ;Accountability Buddies! : Find a buddy to help support you in achieving your goals and meeting your commitments. ; The Duelling Grounds : For those motivated by friendly competition, the Duelling Grounds are a place to publicly challenge friends and strangers to compete on the fields of honour. Spectators are also welcome. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Long-Term Goal Accountability �� : This guild helps you set long term goals which are three months or more in the future. It's a place to discuss ways of defining long-term goals, how to break them down into achievable short-term goals, and for celebrating progress. ; The Jobseekers : For those of us recently (or not so recently!) out of work and/or school and looking for a new job. We can help one another stay on top of looking for work, applying, getting our portfolios ready (where applicable), and not living beyond our means! ; �� Long Term Project Guild : "It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop."--Confucius. Are you working on a long-term project? We're here to support & encourage each other, offer strategies, & celebrate our milestones. How do you complete a journey of 10,000 miles? One step at a time. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Planner Addicts of the Papery Kind : Are you planner obsessed? Do you love your Bullet Journal/BuJo? Your Filofax reign supreme? No matter what type of planner you use, join us and discuss all things planner! Home to the Plan Ahead!, Bullet Journal 101 & 201, and Monthly BuJo Challenges. ; GTD Users : Guild for anyone who already uses the GTD (Getting things done) productivity method or have interest in starting. We created this guild to discuss possibilities of GTD in Habitica , motivate each other and talk about how to work and live better, more efficiently and at peace. ; Procrastinators : Anything related to procrastination is welcome here. If you are procrastinating and/or wish to help other procrastinators, this is the place for you! Always remember: achievable goals, doable tasks. Keep it simple. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Short-Term Goal Accountability : Home of the Deepest Darkest Red and other productivity challenges. Need an extra push to accomplish something today, this week, or this month? Here you can announce your goal, report your results, and be cheered on by others (or be motivated by the thought of having to admit failure). No goal is too small to mention here if you need accountability to help you get it done. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Time Management : If you want to stop feeling short on time, this is the place for you. Come figure out how to plan better with us, track results, find ideas to improve, and start enjoying your time more. Beat procrastination with smart goals and accountability. ; Working from Home : Working from home is no easy feat, so this guild is here to give all of us a place to give each other advice, to help each other through our challenges, and to celebrate our victories. Whether you are an entrepreneur working from home, a freelancer, telecommuting for your job, a nomad working from various destinations, or however you define working from home, you are absolutely welcome here! ; Allies : Want extra accountability, motivation and encouragement? You are more motivated to achieve when your actions affect others. Your allies have a better chance of winning the game if you achieve your goal - don’t let them down! ; Demonic Beasts : This guild is for the Demonic Beasts challenge, which gives you extra motivation and fun in your Habitica journey by celebrating the beasts you collect along the way. ; Deep Dark Reds : In Habitica, tasks gradually turn dark red as they are left undone. Named after these lingering tasks, Deep Dark Reds is a guild for procrastinators. Challenges, run regularly, deal with the thoughts and emotions that cause procrastination. ; Pomodoro Playground : A guild for all the tomato enthusiasts. We run weekly challenges to help you get organized using the Pomodoro Technique. ; One Step At A Time : Extremely small goals (and celebrations of progress!) for the busy and easily overwhelmed. Back to table of contents Cleaning House ; Decluttering Devils : For people who are sick of working for their things, instead of having their things work for them. We are all walking together on a decluttering journey to simplify our lives. Less is More! ; FLYbabies : Love FLYlady? Join us here to talk about how you make her ideas work in your life, and add FLYing challenges to your lists! ;Horrible Housekeepers of Habitica : Are dust bunnies holding conventions under your beds? Do you have dishes in your sink so old you don't remember what meal they were from? Do the pets complain because you make a mess? Then this is the guild for you. Monthly and weekly challenges will be held to encourage participants to overcome the dread of dusting, the cold feet of cleaning, the worry over washing. Come, help us fight the dirt monster! ;Journey to Clean : This guild is a cleaning themed group, where you can share your thoughts and create challenges based on cleaning. Clean your office... Clean your home! Clean anywhere that needs cleaning. Invite your friends and make it more exciting! Host a challenge and have competitions! Make clean something you can achieve! ; Make Your Home Sweet Home : You moved in ages ago and you still haven't unpacked those last few boxes. You're definitely going to paint that bedroom... eventually. Your parents are coming to visit? HERE? This guild is for everyone who has a bunch of those little (or not-so-little) things around the house you keep meaning to do. ; Organization Owls : Need to get something organized? Need to get organized in general? You're welcome here. ""0..v..0"" ; Slobs Anonymous : We are slobs! And proud! Proud to be working on not being slobs. Share your successes. Tackle your messes. Come be the unslobbiest slob you can be! Back to table of contents Money Matters ; Alchemy Scholars (Personal Finance and Investing Book Club) : Together we read a new book every month to inform ourselves about the art and science of creating gold (building wealth) through managing our personal finances and investing. ; Financial Discipline Guild : In a world where we are constantly bombarded with advertisements to strip us of our hard earned money, this group seeks to turn the tide of consumerism and develop financial discipline. All knowledge levels and ages are welcome! This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. ; YNAB Guild : A guild for all the fans of You Need A Budget. YNAB guild is open to anyone whether you use the software or just want to talk to a great group of people about all things personal budgeting and priorities! If you haven't heard of YNAB before you should check it out! There's even a free trial. http://www.youneedabudget.com/ Back to table of contents Health & Fitness Healthy Lifestyle ; The Health Nuts : For people who want to achieve or maintain good health, whether it be through eating, exercise, or otherwise. ; Eat, Move, Love (Your Body) : A safe space to talk about food and fitness goals, body positivity, and Health at Every Size. Build self confidence and love for the body you have right now! Focusing on fat acceptance, accessibility, and healing. ; GreatFit - Fitness & Nutrition : A place for people who sit a lot: to discuss, share Know-How and especially get into the habit of moving more throughout the day. This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. Back to table of contents Nutrition ; Gluten-Free Living : A place where those of us living gluten-free, whether by choice or necessity, can share support and ideas. ; Lose Weight/Get Healthy : Do you struggle with losing weight? Do you want a place where you can go for support but also for accountability? Welcome to the Lose Weight/Get Healthy guild. This guild promotes weight loss through healthy eating and increased activity. Weekly, Monthly, and Recurring challenges will show up. People will be invited to share their experience and knowledge. We are seeking good health, not skinny bodies. Join us and become a loser! ; Low/No Sugar Guild : Created this guild to support the Low/No Sugar Challenge - it's a place where people can discuss thoughts, feelings, successes, and failures related to avoiding sugar! ; Veggie cooking club : Whether you eat veggies because you're a vegan, a vegetarian, or you just want to find clever ways to get more plants into your diet, here is a safe, non-political, nonjudgmental place to share recipes and techniques. ; Weight Loss/Maintenance : Join us for challenges and supportive chat related to losing or maintaining weight. Back to table of contents Fitness ; Abel Township : For runner 5 and for other fans of Zombies Run to discuss storyline (spoiler warnings may be necessary), share ZombieLink ids ; Evidence Based Fitness : This guild is for anyone interested in learning about or sharing scientifically backed information about exercise and nutrition, and participate in some fun challenges too. Looking to lose fat? Build muscle? Wondering what to eat? Or how much to eat? Have fitness goals? Want to run a 5k? Or see your abs? Or just become healthier in general? Then welcome, this is the spot for you. ; Female Fitness & Lady Lifters : This is a positive and inclusive guild for those who identify as women to discuss fitness and wellness in a supportive environment. Lady lifters, xxfitness, strong curves - come here to discuss your girl problems, get female specific advice and level up together! ; Fitbit Guild : You have bought that piece of wearable tech, now gamify those results! Although the Fitbit step tracker is our favorite, All step trackers are accepted by this Guild and it's challenges. ; The Iron Guild : Moto Growing Strong! For all the Habitica gamers who workout with weights! ; Martial artists : For those who break bricks and boards, or "simply" enjoy their do. ; Nerdy Fitness : A guild for those who want to live a healthy lifestyle through fitness and healthy living. Partnered with NerdyFitnessChick.com, we are here to help educate, motivate, and share our wisdom (and questions) with others. ; Parkour Practitioners! : Do you want to unlock new movement abilities? For beginners to experts and the young to well-aged alike. Parkour and Habitica are a great match! ; Runner's Edge : We are Habitica’s community of runners. Join us to discuss your running routines and accomplishments. From a seasoned marathoner to every beginner we are open to everyone! ; Triathletes : Swim - Bike - Run : All experiences, abilities, distances, and goals welcomed. Back to table of contents The Great Outdoors ; The Climbers Guild : This is a place for rock/ice/alpine climbers to share ways that Habitica can make them better, stronger climbers. ;Icy Springs : Brrrrrrrr....welcome to the Icy Springs! This is a guild dedicated to all forms of cold water therapy. Some of these including cold showers, ice baths, contrast showers and ocean/lake swims. Feel free to discuss any topic on your mind! This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. ; Outdoor Corps : Get out there and hunt and fish and mess around with your friends, ramble out yonder and explore the forests, climb the mountains, bag the peaks, run the rivers, breathe deep of that yet sweet and lucid air, sit quietly for a while and contemplate the precious stillness, the lovely, mysterious, and awesome space. ; Ranger's Workshop : A place for those who walk, climb, ride, and swim the wild lands. Here, we share our tales and study the skills of survival, bushcrafting, plus aboriginal and traditional living. ; The Road Goes Ever On : In this guild we translate activities into miles walked in a Guild journey across the globe. You can see where we have been by visiting the guild's blog at http://guildtrgeo.blogspot.com.br/ ; Walking to Mordor : Based on the distances charted at EowynChallege.net, we're walking to Mordor! Challenges run for the whole year and a new set is posted at the start of the next one. Back to table of contents Sleep Hygiene ; Early to Bed and Early to Rise : This is a guild for better sleep hygiene! Join us if you're interested in working to achieve the sleep you want and need! ; Naps of Power: Habiticans for Better Sleep : One's quality of life closely tracks with the quality of one's sleep. Join the Habiticans for Better Sleep to talk sleep hygiene, issue bedtime and wake-up challenges, and set the stage for focused and productive waking hours! You don't have to be a napper to join. All sleep styles are welcome: the traditional 8-hour diurnal cycle, siestas, night shift schedules, polyphasic... everyone sleeps sometimes, so everyone is welcome! Back to table of contents Self-Improvement Challenge Yourself ;30 Day Challenges : Try something new, challenge yourself! Our selection of 30 day challenges will push you in new directions! All members should be able to create challenges within this guild, so if you can think of a good 30 day challenge please create it! ; 52 Weeks : Each of us has 52 weeks in a year. And in 52 weeks, we can make a difference. This guild focuses on weekly challenges in various areas to help us make progress, one step at a time. This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. ; Challenge... Accepted? : Life is boring! Spice it up a little with a weekly challenge. It could be something small, like checking out a film, reading a book or trying a new food, to something a little more out there. A fresh challenge each week, plus other games designed to change your life just a little at a time. Sometimes for the better. To see and participate in challenges, please visit us on the website. Challenges aren't visible from the apps. This guild now has its own guild page in the armory.helpful guides on the wiki ; ➕ Habitica Plus : Welcome to our guild, Habitica Plus! In this guild, we try to create new, creative ways to use/play Habitica, by creating special rules for our tasks. Curious? Feel free to take a look and ask! ; Hard Mode : The guild is for Habiticans who try to increase the game difficulty bringing some extra flavor with self-imposed challenges. Come join us to discuss how to make the game harder and find party-mates who are not afraid of some wounds and scars. ; Midnight's Monthly Challenges : Monthly challenges with 20 or more gem jackpots! A wide variety of topics, but most are self-improvement. Challenges are kept vague and only the daily tasks are mandatory, so you can use your own discretion and focus on what you want to focus on! ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/3dfcbe17-d709-483b-b66d-b0c442f38b3b Monster Hunters!] : This guild has regular challenges for fighting Monsters! Each monster has a different self-improvement theme, and we keep a challenge active at all times! Fire is for Passion, so these challenges require you to pursue a goal, Water is for self-care; these challenges will require you to take care of and love yourself. Lightning is for energy, which means exercise! There are plenty more, so come check it out! The challenges will be based on Monsters from a game called Monster Hunter], but you don't need to be familiar with the game to join in the challenges! ; Completion Colosseum : The Completion Colosseum stands tall in the booming Habitica City. A place offering competition, training, and improvement. We are ever looking for the most determined of Habiticans to compete in our challenges. Back to table of contents Be Your Best Self ; ASOBINGU - Always Starting Over But I Never Give Up! : I am perpetually restarting my personal journey toward the life I wish to live because, in spite of backslides, stalls, and setbacks, I'm not ready to give up; so I've created this guild. Here, we can share what goals we'd like to achieve along with what's working right now and what turned out to be just another passing fancy. We typically have one main monthly challenge and possibly some smaller ones here and there, just to spice things up. Welcome, and I'm glad you stopped by. ; Bad Habits : If you have bad habits you're trying to break, then this is the place to find support, advice, and if you want it, accountability. If you have already managed to break some of yours, come share with us what has worked for you. ; Beauties of Habitica : The Beauties of Habitica Guild is open to everyone interested in beauty, grooming, personal hygiene, and physical health. Our chat is active, friendly, and supportive, and we have a nice offering of fun Challenges that are regularly updated. ; ExtraBoost - Get the boost you need for the life you want : If you want to learn new management methods, reach your goals or just want to find friends, you are in the right place. Management methods will be researched, tested and examples and tools will be figured out. And if the method is worth it to share, a blog article at ExtraBoost.org will be created in two languages (gb English and de German) and a challenge for Habitica will be developed and created. ; Knights of Academia : Knights of Academia is dedicated to connecting the community of Habitica because we are stronger together. We promote growth through self discipline and are here to give you the tools you need to be able to walk to the beat of your own drum. This guild also has its own guild page in The Armory. ; Life Hackers : Life hacks are tricks, shortcuts, or methods that help increase productivity, efficiency, health, and get you to a better state of life. Generally, they get you to a better state of life. This guild helps members discover, utilize, & implement these secrets. ; The Overachievers : Who do you want to be? This is a guild for the Overachievers out there. We love self-improvement and we work hard to become stronger, smarter, and healthier simultaneously. ; Personal Development Guild : You feel your life could be even better than it is? You need tools and techniques to develop your awareness, talents, potential, quality of life, self esteem, social skills…? You want to share your ideas, questions, tips and techniques? You have come to the right place! You are welcome! ; Public Speaking : A guild for those involved in (or hoping to be involved in) public speaking of any kind. ; �� �� Flow : Become more productive than ever while staying calm ; Minimalism : Sometimes there is just TOO MUCH! Minimalism can be a way for many types of people to experiment with less (less stuff, less obligations, less mental clutter, etc.) Maybe it will lead to permanent changes, maybe just insight about what is important. ; Minimalism for a Better Life : We support each other in learning and practicing the principles of minimalism. Together we find ways to increase our quality of life by mindfully decreasing our baggage in the material, digital and other realms. Sometimes less really IS more! ; Gamification : This guild is for anyone who wants to study how to use game architectures to support their own project. ; Heart and Hearth: A Space for Positivity : Formerly the Dead of Winter Warmth guild. New name, same content. An active and positive community. Everyone welcome to join, even if you aren't participating in the challenges. Back to table of contents Broaden Your Horizons ; The Art of Mind-Blowing : Share fascinating facts here! More stars in the universe than grains of sand on Earth ... the quantum double slit experiment ... 4 humans born every second… new breakthroughs in science and computing... weird math... more plastic than plankton in seawater... Join this guild to share fascinating facts, incredible inventions, scary statistics, thunderous theories, wondrous worldviews, crazy concepts and more! ; Busy Learning : Have trouble doing something meaningful with your learning? This guild is a place where you can share your learning (be it a book, TED talk, podcast, etc.) with others. ; The Renaissance Man : This guild is for those who are in pursuit of being a Renaissance Man or Woman. Being cultured and interesting is a virtue. Being the smartest person in the room is cool. The only way to do this is by studying and applying large amount of varying skills and talents. ; The Rhyme Commando : This guild is the sister-guild of The Samurai of Philomathy, an elite division originally dedicated to the monthly "Learn a Poem!" challenge, and now also to welcome discussion of poems. Join us and broaden your knowledge of poetry! ; The Samurai of Philomathy : In this guild, you will be presented by challenges of all-sorts - about music, television, books, sports, learning, living, basically anything, that will pop into my mind. The purpose is to know more, to know better, to exchange knowledge, to make life more interesting, to get the best out of life, the best out of you. We will embark on numerous adventures and will conquer myriads of new habits. So, what are you waiting for? Why don't you join the ranks and become a modern-day Habit Samurai? Hajime! ; Today I Learned... : What did you learn today? Share it with the guild! You know when you learn something and you just have to tell other people because it was so cool? You've come to the right place! ; Culture Me! : Culture takes many forms; I know there are a lot of literary guilds out there already so I'm going to start with some challenges about encountering culture off the page. But I'm open to suggestions, if members are eager to see reading challenges as well - I see that in the past the guild has hosted some around specific books. Back to table of contents Mindfulness ; Live Life to the Fullest with Mindfulness : This guild is for anyone interested in exploring how mindfulness can enhance their daily lives. We're all on this journey together - please join us! ; Mindfulness and Relaxation : Feeling frazzled from tackling your tasks? Join us in this quiet corner of Habitica where we discuss practices to help unwind from the daily grind. (breathing exercises mandala coloring massage meditation mental clarity self-care stress reduction) ; Mastering Emotions (DBT Skills) : This is a guild for us to support each other as we learn how to manage emotions with DBT (Dialectical Behavior Therapy) skills. DBT has four skill sets. The first is mindfulness. Mindfulness can seem unrelated to emotional mastery at first, but in reality it is the skill set that allows all the other skills to work. Without good mindfulness skills, the other skills are less effective. ; Meditation and Lucid Dreaming MEGA Challenge : Discussion, share experiences and dreams, ask questions ; Oneironauts : A place for lucid dreamers to exchange their experiences, tricks, techniques and goals. This guild now has its own guild page in the armory. ; Therapy Homework : Whether you're in therapy or not, you probably have some mental health goals you're working on. Therapy Homework is for people who want to work to manage mental health issues like depression or anxiety, as well as working on things like improving relationships with other people, getting motivated to do things you're afraid of, and other life goals. ; Tulpamancers : It may amaze you to learn that you can bring into existence an additional consciousness in your mind: not a voice, or an imaginary friend, but a sentient being with thoughts, opinions, and beliefs that may differ from your own. These thoughtforms are called tulpas or tulpae, and those who undertake the arduous but rewarding process of creating and nurturing a tulpa are known as tulpamancers. Did I say arduous? Indeed, tulpa creation requires focus, practice, and dedication. That sounds like a job for Habitica! Come join us in striving to be the best 'mancers our tulpas could ask for! http://tulpa.io/ ; Venture outside your lair : This guild aims to encourage you to venture outdoors to enjoy the fresh air and become more aware of the environment outside. ; Vipassana Meditators : A group for vipassana meditators in any tradition. Back to table of contents Look on the Bright Side ; Achieve, Accomplish, Aspire : Inspired by the Good Things Today guild and challenge, this guild is here to help you celebrate your accomplishments, even if they're small. Post two things you've accomplished or achieved today, and one thing you want to finish or get better at tomorrow. Even if you're feeling down because you've had an unproductive or bad day, find some optimism in reminding yourself what you *did* accomplish, and setting an achievable goal for tomorrow. ; The Funny Side : Humour is one of humanity's best coping mechanisms. In every tragedy, hardship, and mild annoyance, there is always at least a grain of comedy, and finding it can be a huge emotional help. This guild is dedicated to finding the humour in every negative situation, and sharing it. ; Good Things Today : Share three (or more!) good things about today, indulge in some optimism, and celebrate with your fellow Habiticians. Post positive things that happened to you, things you're grateful for today, or, if necessary, things that kept this godforsaken terrible day from being the worst the world has ever seen. Let's hope it's mostly the first two. Join this month's challenge, and win some gems! ; Habitica's Court Jesters :We all love to laugh at silly jokes, knock knock jokes, riddles, and one-liners. The court jesters of Habitica are here to tickle our funny bones and brighten our days with their humor. A few rules: All jokes must be all-age appropriate. No off-color jokes or ethnic jokes are allowed. This guild has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Happy List Guild! : Make a list of ten things that make you happy, and then come talk about them here! ; The Optimists! : A group for everyone that sees the importance of daily optimism, and realize it is a necessary choice in order to improve our lives! Discuss ways you choose to be optimistic, how it has improved your life, what books on the subject you are reading, and challenge each other to make optimism a habit! ; The Ship of the Dread Pirate Roberts : "Roberts had grown so rich, she wanted to retire. She took me to her cabin and she told me her secret. 'I am not the Dread Pirate Roberts,' she said. 'My name is Lightmotif; I inherited the ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, just as you will inherit it from me. The one I inherited it from is not the real Dread Pirate Roberts either. That was Memry, who captured it from Riverstone, who took it from 2 tanners, who stole it from Cristel, who got it from Greylock, who earned it from mememry, who inherited from tronsmeds. She in turn inherited it from Jenny. The real Roberts has been retired 15 years and living like a king in Patagonia.'" This guild has its own guild page in the armory. ; SHOUTYWAFFLES : SHOUT ABOUT THE STUFF YOU'RE GETTING DONE. WE CAN DO CHALLENGES. WAFFLES FOR ALL. ; A Silly Place : If you worry overmuch about what others think, or are stressed and need a laugh, this is somewhere to find support and fun. If you are already confident and carefree, this is a place to share your exploits, get new ideas, and give a hand to others. Back to table of contents The Way You Are ;��Be Kind to Yourself Guild : Here we support each other to take care of and treat ourselves as we would have others treat us — with kindness, patience, and understanding so that we can take care of, or at least treat the people in our lives with kindness and compassion. ; Awesome Introverts : This group started out small and quiet, but now, inspired by the "I'm awesome!" challenge, it's the biggest and best place in Habitica for introverts to celebrate their awesomeness. If you're an introvert proud about something you've achieved, post about it here. : For those looking for somewhere smaller and quieter where you can chat with other introverts, you may also like our sister guild Introverts of Habitica ; Introverts of Habitica : This a quiet space where introverts can talk with like-minded people about being introverts. Topics include (but are not limited to): dealing with social situations; interacting with work colleagues or fellow students; travel; language learning; and the upsides and downsides of being an introvert. ; The Socially Awkward Survivalists : We are a supportive group of Socially Awkward Survivalists, here to help each other through the rough times of social difficulty, and provide a place to share funny stories about the not as rough times. ; Goth/Industrial : Parental Advisory Warning: Tipper Gore approves of nothing, I say, nothing that is happening here. All goth/industrial subcultures welcome, whether you're a rivethead, an 80s goth, 90s goth, into cyberpunk, or more. (I'll admit, I'm still confused about pastel goths, but maybe that's just me.) Discuss music, events, and more! ; 'Straddlers : Autostraddle readers smashing bad habits and the cisheteropatriarchy. ; /r/actuallesbians : A place for lesbian, bi, queer and otherwise women who love women to come and talk about our progress! ; Aftercare : For the BDSM community in all its forms. Since discussion of kink is unsafe for the ears of children, this guild is mostly just a lobby to request access to the private guild. Please do not request access if you are not 18+. ; Asexuals Who Probably Don't Glow In The Dark : Official Ace Council sponsored guild. Let's ace productivity together! A space for a-spec people to chat! Everyone in the asexual and aromantic spectrums are welcome, whether ace, aro, demi, grey-a, lith/akoi, cupio, or any other orientation! ; Gender Friends : For people having the genders. Trans, non-binary, and gender-nonconforming individuals welcome. ; The Queers : Are you queer? Then you're welcome here! Before you ask: if you consider yourself to be queer, then yes, this guild is for you. It doesn't matter if you're gay, pan, ace, aro, demi, trans, genderfluid, agender or any of the other identities that fall under the queer umbrella. And you don't have to explain yourself to the guild. This can be a place for light-hearted banter, serious discussion of political topics, and anything in between. Back to table of contents Relationships ; Choose Your Partner Today : Are you choosing your partner? Let's do it together. Inspired by the Good Things Today Guild, let's post why here, to remind ourselves and each other. If you like, you can even talk about any shifts or differences you see as a result of doing this daily. I know I'm exited to see. Daily, post why you're choosing your partner today. It can be one thing or it can be many. Let the Guild know, and share the love! ;Expanded Party: Polyamorous Adventurers : A place to explore open relationships! Come discuss your ethical non-monogamy with fellow poly folk of all levels of experience. Trade tips and non-mainstream relationship advice! Learn about love, time management, emotional skills and communication! ; Love Pursuers : Love Pursuers ❤️ is a support group for those either seeking a new romantic relationship or the healthy maintenance of an existing one. There is a monthly challenge to foster loving relationships and mental health. ; Lover's Guild : Want to strengthen the bond with your significant other? Have some relationship advice to share with others? Interested in challenges to help explore and grow your relationship with your partner? This guild all for all who understand that a relationship is something that should be continuously worked on to flourish. ; The Month of Letters : Write love letters, thank yous, or simply notes to say that you miss an old friend. Send a fabric swatch from your new dress. A feather you picked up while on a walk. Whatever it is, let yourself step away from the urgency of modern life and think about an audience of one. Think of it as sending 23 little gifts. And, who knows, you might enjoy going to the mail box again. ; Pen Pals : Welcome to the Pen Pals Guild! This a place for those who love snail mail, letter writing, receiving packages, love to learn about other people around the world and more! Maybe you’ll even find a pen pal! Back to table of contents Belief Structures (Atheism, Religion, Spirituality, etc.) ; Am Yisrael Chai עם שראל חי : For Jewish habiteers looking to add more prayer and mitzvot to their daily lives. Also a welcoming place for israelis, jewishly inclined goys, and curious folk. Just drop by and say hi! ; Disciples of Jesus : A guild for those who want to grow as disciples of Jesus through spiritual disciplines, as well as for those who are seeking to know more about Jesus Christ and his teaching. ; Knights of the Prayerful Rose (Catholic/Christian Habiticians and their friends) : The purpose of this Guild to quest, journey and strive together in the service of God and God's people. This Guild hopes to be a PLACE that is a safe haven for refreshment and nourishing the soul, but it is also a COMMUNITY. We are Catholic and Christian in structure - but all are welcome here. Our hope and prayer is that we can focus on what we have in COMMON, not what separates us. ; Latter-day Saints : A guild for members of the LDS Church to discuss how they use Habitica for daily tasks and Church tasks. Also, a place where Mormons can meet and chat about whatever. All are welcome, respect all, get all respect. ; Occult : Interested in any facet of the occult? Using Habitica to keep on track with your rituals and practices? Welcome, feel free to discuss your thoughts! Try not to get into any flame wars. ; Polytheists & Pagans : For everyone in polytheist and pagan religions. Join up for regular challenges! ; Witches, Pagans, and Diviners : This is a guild for witches, pagans, diviners, and anyone who is interested in that sort of thing. I'm hoping this guild can provide a community to encourage each other to practice and develop skills. Join or create challenges, share tips, ask questions and brainstorm. Let's get awesome together. ; Atheists, Feminists, and other No Good Commies : Are you a secular humanist? An intersectional feminist? A lousy pinko commie? Clearly you just hate freedom. But that's okay, because you can join this guild where we can all be rotten heathens together! ; Eclectic Spiritualists' Guild : A guild for those who identify with a hybrid of multiple faiths. This guild exists so hybrid/eclectic spiritualists can support each other in working out, implementing, and maintaining our unique spiritual practices in a supportive and open-minded environment, where we can question respectfully and learn from each other. ; Secular Humanists, Atheists, Agnostics, and Skeptics : The guild name says it all... But if you're religious or believe in the supernatural in other ways, please feel free to come in and have your beliefs challenged (and challenge ours) in a friendly debate! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. Back to table of contents Scholarly Pursuits The Academic Life ;Academics (Unseen Academicals) : The Guild for Academics. We're here to motivate, inspire and enable each other - to research, write and teach exciting stuff - despite all that being in academia means we have to do. Let's share our advice and ideas for how to do that, celebrate our achievements, and ask for support when we need it! ;Ivory Tower Dwellers : Are you an Ivory Tower Dweller? Do you want to become one? This Tavern is open for all People, but especially for those with a P: PhD students, Post-Docs, Professors. Talk about your challenges. Celebrate your successes. Exchange recipes for caffeinated potions. Make a pact with fellow guild members to stay offline and GET THE PAPER DONE. In short: Get and give some support here. ;A Quiet Room : This guild links to A Quiet Room, an online space that people can check into when they need to study or work and just want some quiet company, with a voice channel open but minimal conversation. ;The Scholars : The Scholars is a clan for all kinds of lovers of learning! Share tips, tricks, and tools of the trade with your fellow students here, and help each other stay afloat in the vast sea of knowledge. Back to table of contents Schoolwork ;Graduate Student Guild : A guild for graduate students or prospective graduate students. Use Habitica to complete that thesis, dissertation, or other big foreboding project, or just get support and advice on graduate student hardships. This guild also has its own guild page in The Armory. ;The High School Scholars : This guild is for people working toward their high school education! Share study tips, experiences, stress out about graduation requirements, and have fun! This guild also has its own guild page in The Armory. ; The Homeschool Guild : Where homeschool, unschooling, and online-schooling students, graduates, teachers, the curious, and like-minded can unite and share experiences, advice, and more! Back to table of contents Online Courses ; Coursera Conscripts : Just a guild for those of us going the Coursera route! Or any other MOOC (Massive Online Open Course) provider for that matter. : MOOCs provide a great way to increase your knowledge and skills affordably, but their online nature can lead to a feeling of isolation. This was created as a social guild, but Challenges are always welcome! ; Online Lecture Hall : A place to study online via diverse universities world-wide. Numerous collected courses, lectures and classes await to be discovered! Back to table of contents Reading ; Book Lust : Love to read or want to read more? Join us for book recommendations, reading challenges, book discussions, and more! Share your love of reading. Post a picture of your ToBeRead (TBR) pile. Discuss what books you read, when. Tell us your challenges to reading, and look for recommendations from other users. This guild has its own guild page in the armory. ; The Legendary Book Club of Habitica : What's this? It's not a secret guild. This is the legendary book club of Habitica, where we read and enjoy books together. ...it's what it says on the tin. Challenges for reading specific books and sharing about them. ; Read Your Books : If you have stacks of unread books, shelves full of books you've been meaning to read, eBooks quietly languishing on your eReader, a long list of Want-To-Read books on GoodReads (or similar), audiobooks that haven't yet been listened to, then you have a problem - NO! You're in the right place! It just means you love books as much as we do, but need some help to get them read. That's what we're here for! We do regular challenges all aimed at reading those books. ; Short Story Readers : Let's read some short stories together! Short stories are notoriously underappreciated but they are snack-sized entertainment and wonder. ; The Society of Old Books : In the Society of Old Books, we read and discuss one old book every month. This guild has its own guild page in the armory. Back to table of contents Occupations and Fields of Study Teaching ; Educators : This is a guild for educators and educational technologists around the world. Sometimes we need as much motivation as our students to complete tasks. Get in the Guild and talk some shop and get working! ; Teacher's Union : A guild for all the teachers out there. Whether you teach kindergarten, university, or anything between. Tutors welcome as well. Come here to learn new methods, share resources, or just complain about unruly students. Back to table of contents Social Sciences ; The Classical Scholars : For lovers of the ancient world: languages, history, archaeology, philosophy, etc. ; Philological Guild : The home of analysis and analogy, kennings and connotations, diachronics and declensions, etymology and epenthesis, language and linguistics, morphology and meanings, phonology and phonetics, and symbolism and syntax. Share, discuss, and learn about historical linguistics, comparative analysis, ancient languages, old texts, modern meanings, and obscure oddities. ; Social Science Syndicate : If you are interested in social sciences, language sciences, or brain sciences, this group is for you! Share your research or links to interesting things you've read. Got an idea for an experiment or study? Crowd-source your brainstorming! Confused by a topic or looking for a succinct explanation? We love talking about social sciences! Back to table of contents Philosophy ; The Bayesian Conspiracy : For people interested in overcoming bias and aligning their beliefs with reality (a.k.a. rationality). Part of LessWrong diaspora. Read Slate Star Codex? Investigating Effective Altruism? Unsure about x-risks? Want to talk about AI? Come here! ;The Philosophers : The Philosophers are seeking to better themselves and their communities by studying or practicing philosophy in all its forms. All levels of familiarity welcome! ; The Stoic Society : We are a small group of Habiticians seeking to gain peace and clarity with the world through the ancient practice of stoicism. All are welcome. Back to table of contents Physical Sciences ; Halls of the the Ancients : The Archaeology Guild. : Are you an archaeologist or in a related field? It doesn't matter if you are a digger, a crew chief, teacher, student, in CRM or Academia. We've got room for everyone! Come share your best field stories, current research, or just a cool bit of news. ; This guild rocks! : A guild for geoscientists and those who are just getting there. Geology, Geochemistry, Geophysics, etc all the sweet sweet stuff! Back to table of contents Medicine ; Doctors, medical students and health professionals. : This guild is for all health professionals that contribute to the well-being of our population. (Nursing, dentistry, psychology, pharmacy, physiotherapy) Back to table of contents STEM ; Geek Grrrrrls Unlimited : Women in tech who want to transcend pink. "Personally transcending pink is going into any career and position I want (and qualified for) instead of being limited to low end unskilled labor. I also demand being paid the same as a man. Same work same pay." "To me, it means that women want to move past the 'pink collard' jobs in tech (like receptionist) and be seen as competent and more tech heavy jobs (like video game design)." ; The Guild of Engineers : Here's a place to ask for/offer advice, network, geek out about engineering stuff, discuss ideas, and generally chat with others interested in engineering. Welcome! ; IT Minions League : Closing Tickets, Running Installs, Answering Queries. A productive tech is a... who are we kidding, we're never happy techs. Pull up a CMD window and don't loose the On-Call Phone, we're gonna make this work... somehow. : For Information Technology Support professionals: help desk techs, desktop support, sysadmins, programmer analysts, etc. Challenges related to documentation, closing support tickets, user relations, etc. ; Mathematica : This is a guild where you can ask math-related questions or answer them. ; STEM - Science, Technology, Engineering, and Maths : A guild for those studying, educating, or working in a STEM subject. Here you can share your expertise, answer questions, and communicate your passion with others. Back to table of contents Self-Employment ; E-Commerce : For all those who sell online! I know you're out there, let's use Habitica to challenge each other, gloat about sales, offer tips, tricks, etc.... ; Entrepreneurs : Entrepreneurs of any kind welcome! Let's build something great through good habits and support from a strong community of Habiticans. (Hopefully our companies level as fast as our characters!) ; �� Digital Marketing Denizens : This guild is designed for digital marketing professionals, freelancers, and enthusiasts to discuss the latest news, new platforms, and best practices - and participate in challenges to increase practical knowledge of digital marketing platforms. Back to table of contents Computers Programming ; Computer Companions : A guild for people who work in, and want to learn more about, networking, programming/coding, hardware, technology, information security, and all things computer! ; The Developers Guild : A guild for developers to meet and talk, and challenge themselves. : Challenges related to programming, blacksmiths, programming languages, or programmer's lifestyle. ; FreeCodeCamp : We're an open source community of busy people who learn to code and help nonprofits. ; Hardware Hackers : A guild for those who enjoy and want to improve their arduino, raspberry pi, and electronic skills. Share your projects, dispense tips, tricks, and resources, and ask questions. We welcome all skill and interest levels. ; Programming Challenges : This guild is to help/challenge programmers of all skill from learner to expert. There will be one public (Tavern) challenge at the beginning of a new month and two weeks later a mini challenge (only in the guild). You can also discuss challenges, ideas, projects or just general stuff in chat. Back to table of contents Programming Languages ; JavaScript : Node, Angular, Backbone, Ember, Derby, MongoDB, etc ; Linux : A guild for linux lovers. You're welcome :) Welcome to the Linux continent, where freedom ravages the land, the flow of immigrants is unstoppable and Wildebeests and Humanoids dominate the wildlife. ; Python : A guild for Python developers to learn, discuss ideas, and motivate each other to maintain good practices and habits. Whether you're just considering picking up Python, or you're an old vet, anyone is free to join the guild. This guild has its own guild page in the armory. Back to table of contents Design ; The CAD cads : For those scoundrels engaged or interested in computer-aided design, 3D animation, drafting, etc. From users of SolidWorks to Blender, Inventor to Solvespace, we welcome 3D modeling rogues of all stripes. ; [GDG Game Developers Guild] : Are you a game designer, developer, artist, programmer or a jack-of-all-trades, and are using Habitica to work on your game? Need morale support or someone to keep you accountable? Then join us! ; Unity3D : Unity 3D Game Developers! If you love Unity 3D then you must join this guild! Back to table of contents Creative Pursuits Art ;Art Harder :"Art Harder" is a place of support and motivation for those who need it. Please pop in and see what's happening, join us in shaping Art Harder into something vibrant that serves our needs. ; Artists : A guild for all the artists - hobbyists, professionals, or anything in between. Please share your art in the chat if you want to, we would like to see it because it is great. ; The Artist's Way : The Artist's Way is a book and course on fostering creativity written by Julia Cameron (and Mark Bryan). We are all creative by nature, no matter how it often seems that the opposite is true, and the challenges here would be based on the lessons in the book. The concepts can be used for your traditional art practice, or applied to the canvas of your life in general. If you don't have the book, you can still join in; however, you will miss the depth the authors provide. ; Artlife : Artlife is a friendly guild for all artists who want to art professionally, and/or people who want to have more art in their lives. We have challenges and cookies. ; Creative Minds : Whether your creative work is your profession, side-hustle, or hobby, this Guild is designed for you. Daily conversation and regular challenges will encourage you to be more creative in a variety of ways. From professional artists to the curious, the Creative Minds Guild offers the resources you need to live your most creative life. ; Learn To Draw & Evolve Your Art (formerly Learn To Draw Guild) : The challenges here aim to learn and evolve in the creation of art, being it digital or traditional. They are weekly challenges and the themes are chosen by voting between three options. Join us if you want to keep practicing and evolving your artwork! ;Sketch Daily : We're a group of drawers dedicated to drawing more and ameliorating our art. Here you will find a community of daily sketchers from all skill levels! There is no judgement, all practice makes you better! Draw every day! ;Wet Paper : A Guild for watercolour artists of all skill levels. Share your work, your experiences, your tips, your tricks, your favourite paints and brushes. Let's all work together to become better artists! ; The Digital Painting Guild : Welcome to your digital atelier where we paint with pixels! ; Pixel Power : A guild for new and experienced pixel artists alike! We have challenges! This group welcomes pixel artists of any level and runs challenges so you can step out of your comfort zone and get in some practice! This guild also has its own guild page in The Armory. Back to table of contents Graphic Design ; The Treehouse : For the love of Design! Whether you design Products, Games, Building, Graphics, Web Sites or are in other creative fields. Design Challenges will be focused on fostering inspiration, building routines, exploring concepts, and increasing creativity. This is your Treehouse. Come Play! ; Visual fact��ry : Are you either a design graduate, freelancer, or a graphic design professional looking for inspiration, motivation or accountability? Then, Visual fact��ry is for you; The first community in habitica for all kinds of design. ; Animator's Survivor Guild : The Animator's Survivor Guild welcomes all animation artists and enthusiasts! Back to table of contents Video and Photography ; Photographers : For all people out there who love to take photos - no matter if with DSLR, phone or medium format film etc. Challenges to become better at this creative craft. ; Video Producer's Organization : Anyone who produces any form of video at any level - be it directing, writing, producing, editing, acting, or sound for film, TV, or YouTube - is welcome here to share their content and help themselves and others grow as filmmakers. Back to table of contents Stage and Screen ; Dancers : Dancers of all levels of proficiency and styles welcome! Join us to share tips on technique, to follow challenges that will keep us in shape, and to learn how to improve our movement. ; Performing Arts : For Performers of all kinds! Dancers, magicians, actors, artists, musicians, gymnasts, flow artists, etc. Also for anyone interested in learning about being a performer! ; Scribes of the Silver Screen : Calling all screenwriters for film and television, webseries writers and graphic novel/comics writers. All levels of experience welcome! ; Theater People : Are you on the stage? Behind the stage? Did you *build* the stage? Are you in the booth? Calling the show? Come join your fellow Thespians. Back to table of contents Writing ; The Bloggers : A group for bloggers who want some motivation to post regularly. In this guild, we also strive to give each other tips and feedback how to improve your blog and how to grow a following. ; Haiku : The guild where everyone posts in haiku! Write about your day in the form of a haiku and post to the guild ; Ink Slingers : For science-fiction and fantasy writers and editors who are actively working in the field and trying to improve craft. But who also need peer pressure to be productive. We have some challenges with habits and dallies that you might find helpful. ; NaNoWriMo Participants : Here, it's always NaNoWriMo. Although our most active months are October and November, we also host challenges for NaNoWriMo revision, Camp NaNoWriMo, and planning months. Come write and chat with your fellow Habiticans, and push yourself to new heights as a writer! ; The Wordsmiths : The Wordsmiths is a guild dedicated to writing and the forging of solid words. The door of The Wordsmiths guildhall is open to all writers, regardless of form, genre, or experience level. Join us to share in or add to our collective wisdom. Create challenges or participate in the challenges of others designed to motivate, to inspire, of just to entertain. Above all, join and help us forge the strongest, sharpest, sturdiest, and most well-crafted words in all of Habitica. ; Writers : Writers of all sorts welcome! Whether you are working on your screenplay, novel, blog post or comic book - this is the guild for you. Share your habits, get inspired and create and join WRITING CHALLENGES to benefit us all! : Challenges related to writing stories or poetry. ; Writers of Ideas: Speculative Fiction Authors : The science fiction author Pamela Sargent once called science fiction the "Literature of Ideas" because it imagines new worlds and concepts. That concept is true of other genres as well - such as fantasy, horror, steampunk and alternate history - in what is now generally referred to as "Speculative Fiction." If Speculative Fiction is your "thing," then join up for challenges, chat and mutual support to help you meet your goals and bounce ideas off of a sympathetic group. Back to table of contents Music ; The Bards of Habit : A guild for the musicians of any skill. Be you a guitarist, pianist, clarinet player, EDM composer, or yodeler, you are welcome here. Talk about theory, share what you're working on, look for help, give help, or any other cool thing with your fellow bards! : Challenges for learning music and improving your musical practices. ;Habitica's Music Aficionados : Hey there, you have stumbled upon Habitica's Music Aficionados, a place for all the music lovers out there, where all kinds of music-related challenges and discussions are conducted! ; Instrumental Music Appreciators : For those who enjoy music in its purest form. Let the magic of the notes wash over you, and bask in the voiceless melodies. Whether you like classical pieces, electronic beats, movie/game soundtracks, or anything in between, feel free to share and discuss your favourite music! ; Learn a Musical Instrument : A guild for anyone who would like to learn a new musical instrument (or their first), is currently learning or re-learning, or anyone who would like to help. ; The Music Creators : The guild for all Habiticans interested in music composition! Interested in composing, want to promote your pieces, or simply want to listen to all the awesome compositions? You're welcome to join! Back to table of contents Food and Beverage ; The Chef's Special : A place for those that love cooking, whether professionally or at home. If you've got a killer recipe, are looking for some inspiration, or need help with a new technique this is the place for you. ;Foodies : Do you love food, and can't wait to discover and try new food? Are you looking for recommendation to a new restaurant, or a new home recipe? Do you want to add healthy alternatives and new recipes to your eating habit? Do you want to learn about the food related etiquette, culture, history of different countries and regions? This is the place for you! Warning: If you're working on a diet challenge, this guild might be too dangerous for you. ; Homebrew Crew : Brewing beer for a better tomorrow. ; The Tea Room : A place to relax. Talk about your favorite teas, tea accessories, or tea sites. Iced or hot, green or rooibos, beginner or aficionado, all tea drinkers are invited! Will have challenges for expanding your tea cabinet, or sharing your experiences. Welcome to the Tea Room~ ; �� Culinary Institute of Habitica : Foodies of Habitica Unite! Sharpen your skills and get new ideas at the Culinary Institute of Habitica ; Bakin' Bakin' All Day Long : A guild for those who love to bake (or simply love sweets and pastries) to share their baking experiences, recipes, awful puns, fandoms, and more. Back to table of contents Crafting and Decorating ; Cosplay and Costume : Do you cosplay? Do you like to make garb? Do you like to dress up? Do you go to conventions? This is the guild for you! ; The Crafters' Guild : For all who create or craft! ; Knitting and Crocheting : For the Habiteers who can never get enough yarn. Challenges will involve Knit/Crochet-a-longs, stash busting projects, and more! ; The Seamstress Collective : Open to any and all thread crusaders who create with fabric. Join us for UFO and stashbusting challenges, and get motivation from your fellow crafters! ; Seasonal Decoration Guild : Do you love to decorate for all the holidays? Whether you're DIYing your decorations or drooling over storefront displays, this is the Guild for you! ; Stitchcrafters Guild : Open to any and all thread crusaders who create with fabric. Join us for UFO and stashbusting challenges, and get motivation from your fellow crafters! Back to table of contents DIY ; DIYers, Crafters, Sewing, anything creative : Do you like to upcycle your old stuff or go to thrift stores and refresh the look of old furniture? Maybe you like to sew, knit, serge, or something different. This is the place to come if you are creative to share ideas, ask questions, or get ideas from others. ; Makers of Habitica : Are you a Maker? A tinkerer? Do you like solving problems? Do you want to be more creative, or live a more sustainable life by creating instead of buying? Fan of creating and building and programming? Join us! This guild has its own guild page in the armory. ; The Crafty Nerds : The Crafty Nerds is for all people who craft including sewing, crochet, stitching, knitting, woodworking, furniture making, metal working, scrapbooking, and general crafting. We have monthly challenges and are making more! Please consider joining!!! ; The Urban Homesteader's Guild : Interested in food storage, food preservation, disaster preparation, self-sustainability, or DIY projects? The Urban Homesteader's guild is for anyone who wants to do some things the old fashioned way. It doesn't matter what kind of experience or equipment you have; we have challenges for every level. Challenges will be updated every month, many of them with gems as prizes! Back to table of contents Gaming Gaming Communities ; Gamers Union : A guild for gamers of all kinds: consoles, PC, tabletop, handhelds, trading cards, etc. Chat with your fellow enthusiasts and find a healthy balance to gaming in your life! ; Gaymers : For those who enjoy a few more rainbows & unicorns in their RPGs. Or maybe you just really like unicorns... : Now accepting members who identify with any letter of the alphabet! Not just the "gay" ones. Because inclusion is important. I'm partial to the letter 'R.' Back to table of contents Video and Tabletop Games ; The Chess Club : A place for any and all chess players. Accepting all players from patzer to master. Whether you're a Grandmaster or this is your first day, you are welcome here. ; Magic: The Gathering Planeswalkers : For Magic: The Gathering fans of all kinds, including competitive grinders, kitchen table players, and card design enthusiasts. ; Playing with Power: Nintendo of Habitica : The company. The consoles. The cartridges. Habitican fans of Nintendo, come join us to discuss your favorite games, characters, and Nintendo moments, present, past, and future! ; Pathfinder Players ; Playstation Platinum Hunters : Welcome to Team Trophies (possibly a better name for this guild), a place where we can discuss the greatness of trophies and our progress in the challenge. If you haven't already joined, and you think you can handle it, join the Playstation Platinum Hunting Trophy Challenge (requires 30 mins a day) and then keep us up to date with how you're going. ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/68bf4011-9420-445a-8c03-a4a237b2aa8c Retro Gamers] : This little Segament of Habitica is dedicated to both the awesomeNES of retro gaming, and helping you be as productive as you Kirby. Whether you are looking to Link up with others for accountability and support, or Joust want to chat about great games of the past, this is a place where retro gamers can have a Super Smashing good time. ; The Tabletop Game Café : This is a community hub for anyone who enjoys tabletop games, board games, or who plays any type of TCG! Magic: The Gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokèmon, Hearthstone, etc. ; Tabletop Gamers : A guild for all those tabletop gaming geeks out there who play board games, RPGs, card games, and party games. Back to table of contents Mobile- and Browser-Based Games ; Flight Rising : For Habiticans who play Flight Rising (or want to play but can't since registration is closed). ; Geocachers Guild : Treasure hunter, you have found us! Welcome! ; Ingress Players : Ingress transforms the real world into the landscape for a global game of mystery, intrigue, and competition. Our future is at stake. And you must choose a side. http://www.ingress.com/ This guild is focused on helping players achieve greatness in the game, regardless of their faction. No faction-bashing permitted. Light-hearted fun is just light-hearted and fun. ; Minecrafters : For everyone who likes Minecraft!!! ; MMO Ultra Guild : Do you play MMOs? World of Warcraft, Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2, Star Trek, too many to name! If you do, then welcome to the Ultra Guild! Find fellow players here and create challenges for your MMO. Don't play an MMO but want to be sure which one is a great starter? Well come on in! ; Pokemon Trainers : A place for Pokemon trainers, collectors, breeders, traders, coordinators, and lovers. All experience levels and game systems welcome! ; Pokemon Go : Working together to be the very best, like no one ever was. Gotta catch 'em all! ; Wandering Glitchen : Did you play the beautiful game that was Glitch? Do you wish you had? This is the absolutely preposterous guild for you. (We have a regularly repeating Random Kindness challenge and a Toxic Moon questing party). Back to table of contents Fandom General Fandom ; Fanfiction Connoisseurs : Fanfiction Connoisseurs, the place to discuss fics you've read, fics you've written, and fics that. Just. Won't. Happen. Come get inspiration and a friendly chat. ; Habitica's Movie/TV Enthusiasts Club : Love Movies and/or TV? Great! This guild is wholeheartedly dedicated to all movie/tv lovers of Habitica who love discussing, challenging each other and doing all sorts of movie/tv related fun. So join us now, and never miss the fun! Back to table of contents Anime and Manga ; Anime Club : This club is for people who watch anime, recently started watching anime, or want to start watching it! We're an active guild with a seasonal anime challenge with a specific theme. Come and join in on the fun! ; Avatar:The Last Airbender Guild : This Guild is for anyone who likes the concept of elements, and for fans of "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "The Legend of Korra" I will be running regular Challenges in the Tavern for this Guild, and I'm planning on doing several other events. Come on in and say hello! ; Fairy Tail : "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" - Makarov Dreyar : Welcome to Fairy Tail: Habitica Branch! We may not be as large (or as infamous) as our Magnolia counterparts, but we have the same fighting spirit! As you make your way through each day, stop by our guild hall to check in, take on job requests, or seek conversation and support from your fellow comrades. There's no shame in asking for help; if you truly desire greatness, you must first know what makes you weak! Do what you think is right! ; Hetalia Fans : For the Hetalia Fans in Habitica. :) Challenges will involve promoting fanwork creation and fandom interaction. Everyone is welcome! ; The Magical Girls : A guild about the anime/manga genre of Magical Girls. Our challenges will be focused on helping "save the world". ; The Otaku and Gamers Dōjō : A guild for all anime, manga, light novel and visual novel fans, as well as the wider otaku subculture outside Japan. Challenges are for keeping up with anime and manga. ; The Saiyans : Based on the Dragon Ball Z anime/manga series created by Akira Toriyama, this guild is for the Saiyans in life who push themselves. Challenges here will mainly test your physical & mental limits. Back to table of contents Fantasy ; The Ring of Thrones : Because when you play the game of rings, you hafta kill orcs with magic and nasty hobbitses. I dunno, that's all I could come up with . Game of Thrones, LotR, and Fantasy-Genre-in-General fans, UNITE! ; Night's Watch : This is a guild devoted to A Song of Ice and Fire, more popularly known by the name of the first book and its accompanying HBO series, A Game of Thrones, and fun roleplaying Night's Watch-themed challenges as soon as our Lord Commander reads to the end of the series. ; Bag End : For fans of J.R.R. Tolkien and his works. Bag End is a smial (Hobbit-hole) at the end of Bagshot Row in Hobbiton. Home to Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. Then, it was inherited by Bilbo Baggins. Then, Frodo Baggins. Then, Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton. It stayed in the Gamgee family for at least three generations after that. ; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry : For those interested in taking it from muggle to master witch/wizard! Your daily activities now correspond to your magic 'curriculum'. Make it to all of your classes on time and remember to study and practice as magic isn't something that comes easily! Each house also has special bonuses and weaknesses crafted to suit them. The better you do in your magic studies and your time at Hogwarts the better you'll be as a person overall! ; Gryffindor House : "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." ; Hufflepuff Common Room : Welcome to all proud Hufflepuffs who need more Hufflepuff friends in their lives, or anyone who believes in loyalty, friendship, and hard work. This is meant to be a warm, welcoming place for us to get to know other people (and of course talk about Harry Potter). ; Ravenclaw Common Room : Wit beyond measure is man's greatest Treasure. ; Slytherin House : Slytherin is one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is traditionally home to students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. "Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness." This guild is focused on building each other up to fill that ambition. ; Critters : For fans of the show Critical Role to discuss episodes, their own roleplay games. Please note: Due to some European members, please keep show discussion under spoiler tags until the episode has gone up on GeekAndSundry on Monday! For anyone else, Critical Role is a bunch of nerdy videogame Voice actors playing Dungeons and Dragons. Available on their twitch channel on Thursday evenings and episodes are uploaded to Geek And Sundry on Monday evenings. Is It Thursday Yet? ; The Dresden Files : For any and all fans of Jim Butcher's Dresden universe. If you want to discuss politics in the Faerie courts, or the lure of the White Court, or even the best methods for taking down members of the Order of the Black Denarius, then this is the Accorded Neutral Territory for you. Back to table of contents Science Fiction, Mystery, and Horror ; Fear Fans : A guild for anyone who enjoys (or makes) horror movies, games, art, novels, short stories, or anything really. This is the place for recommendations, reviews, deconstructions and debates of all things scary. ; Star Trek Fans : To boldly go where no habit has gone before. “Things are only impossible until they’re not.” – Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation ; Supernatural : A guild for the fans of the TV series Supernatural! ; Way of the Force : A guild for Jedi and other users of the Force that surrounds us and binds us. ; 221b Baker Street : A guild for fans of BBC's Sherlock. Discuss the show, get motivated and chat with fellow Sherlockians! ; Whovians : For any and all fans for Doctor Who! : Tumblr: lineartimelords.tumblr.com Reminder: Anyone can make a challenge for the group! For our new members: Make sure to introduce yourself to the group! Who's your Doctor? What's your favorite episode? Back to table of contents Podcasts ; Podcasters : A guild for podcast creators and listeners. Talk about podcasts you love, and share recommendations for the best ones out there. We also chat about making podcasts - recording equipment, editing software, audio production etc. Share when you publish a new podcast episode and let us know all about it! Or share when you find a new podcast that's awesome. Share your habits, get inspired and create and join podcast challenges to benefit us all. ; MBMBAMinos! : A good good guild ; Night Vale Habitica Anonymous : For the residents of Night Vale: We pray in our blood stone circles to the Glow Cloud (all HAIL) for the destruction of Desert Bluffs and their smiling god. And Steve Carlsberg. Back to table of contents Comics and Animation ; Avengers Assemble! : Avengers Assemble! A fan-group for Marvel-themed challenges, discussions and more. SHIELD agents also welcome! Because Coulson isn't the only hyper-organised one around the base. Come chat comics, movies, TV series - whatever you like, with (hopefully) some themed challenges popping up here and there to keep us all motivated. ; ✮ Everfree Pony Brigade ✮ : This is a guild for fans of MLP. Feel free to come and say hi! ; Rainbow Rumpus Partytown : A guild for any Homestuck fan trying to better themselves and their lives through Habitica. Join us to get tips and tricks on achieving your goals, encouragement from fellow fans, and discussion related to the latest updates. ; Realm of Sequential Art : A guild for comic lovers! Are you into Marvel? DC? Or maybe the third-party Darkhorse and Image comics? Maybe you just watch them new-fangled superhero movies (or tv shows)? Webcomics? Manga? The sultry tales of Archie comics? Or the fine artistic nuance of the Sunday newspaper's Cathy? Well, this is the guild for you! Readers, writers, and artists of comics alike, chat about all the newest comics storylines, muse over the classics, share your favorite series, or argue over which Superman costume is the best! ; Citizens of Storybrooke : A place for fans of Once Upon a Time to gather and discuss the characters and realms we love. Each month we have a challenge where our habits, dailies, and to do list are based off of someone from the show. Join us to find your OUAT happy ending. ; The Crystal Gems : Here, you can talk about the Cartoon Network show "Steven Universe." Back to table of contents The World around You Flora and Fauna ; Cat Lovers : Love your pet cat? Or just cats in general? This is a no-dogs zone, and the perfect place for you and your cat! ; Animal Lovers United : Where animal lovers from all over the world and gather and converse! This guild is for ANY type of animal, from the furry to the feathered to the scaled and beyond! ; Cynophiles : Everybody who loves dogs is welcome here. Please come in and share your experiences, your doubts, your hopes! Ask questions, discuss, agree or disagree - we and our four-legged family members have to find our way through a non-canine world. Dogs learn every second they spent with us, so we want to consolidate good Habits and Dailies! ; The Gardening Gnomes : A guild for gardeners! Whether you've got one lonely houseplant, a thriving herb or vegetable plot, or are an enthusiast of flowers, this is the place to share your green wisdom and ask your most pressing horticultural questions! ; Pet Owners and Lovers : A group to talk about pets of all sorts, furry, feathery, scaly, (and otherwise awesome) and why not challenge yourself to give them the attention they deserve! Back to table of contents Activism ; ��️ Direct Progressive Action ��️ : This is a liberal / radical political group. However, some values around basic human decency transcend party affiliations. If you value healthcare for all; dismantling supremacy; eradicating racism, sexism, homophobia/heterosexism, cissexism/transphobia; access to fair payment of labor & compensation, access to shelter & food, and believe in environmental justice & reducing our carbon footprint because Global Warming is real and want to engage in activist activism you are welcome here. ; The Activists Guild : This is a guild for the change makers, the activists, the mentors, and all those who want to make the world a better place. If you feel motivated by a cause, are passionate about equity and social justice, or if you want to expand your knowledge on how to be a better ally for those around you, this is place for you. Share your thoughts on current events and start discussions on what can be done to make change. Share your campaign tactics and other helpful tips for fellow activists and change makers. Take on challenges to put your skills to the test in the real world, and hopefully make your community a better place while you're at it! ; Eco Resilience ���� : We are Habiticians interested in: Permaculture, Transition Towns, Green Wizardry, Rewilding, Appropriate Technology, Natural Building, Homesteading, Primitive Skills, Ecovillages, Slow Food, and more. ; inHabitants of Earth: the eco-friendly guild : For anyone and everyone who wants to use the power of habitica to become more environmentally friendly. Some of the topics we tend to discuss: organic, bio, saving energy, renewable energies, saving water, reducing waste, animals, plants, air, oceans, planet, global warming, pollution, co2, carbon, ozone, endangered species, sustainability, plastic, recycling, compost,nature, environment, eco, ecological, green, lighting ; Vegetarians and Vegans : Love plant food? Concerned about animal welfare? Think chickens are too cute to eat? So do we! This guild is for all you on a veggie diet or those striving to be. Share your recipes, brag about that lovely barbecue dinner you hosted without ribs and steak, discuss nutrition and find out about alternatives. As a little note, if you're talking about specific products, do state the country you live in - the UK/EU and US market are vastly different! Back to table of contents Altruism ; Effective Altruists : "Effective altruism consists of the desire to make the world as good a place as it can be; the use of evidence and reason to find out how to do so; and the audacity to actually try." (effective-altruism.com) If you're on board with this idea, or if you'd like to learn more about it, please come hang out with us :-) ; Ghost Ship : Become an organ donor (dead or alive) and win a challenge! Other topics: 1. Donating blood, stem cells, body to medical research & education, etc. 2. Death preparations (advance healthcare directive, will, etc.). Plus a nice ghost ship theme. This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Nerdfighters : For those who never forget to be awesome and want to help decrease world suck. With monthly challenges focused on making the world better a little bit at a time to defeat world suck. Here is A Note on Nerdfighters and the YouTube channel. Back to table of contents Language and Local Community Guilds Language Learning ; The Language Hackers : For all language learners. Whether this is your 1st new language or your 5th, or you just need to know some phrases for an upcoming business trip, this is a place to challenge and encourage each other as we learn. ; The Noun-Verb-Adjective Challenge Guild : If you're learning a foreign language and struggle with practicing it regularly, this challenge is for you! In the Noun-Verb-Adjective challenge you are given a daily prompt consisting of three words - a noun, one verb and one adjective, and have to make a text in a foreign language you're learning that includes those three words. You are free to share your texts in the chat of this guild and also correct the prompts others wrote in your native language. ; Anki and SRS Enthusiasts : If the wonders of spaced repetition have improved your life, or you want to learn how to use it to learn optimally, join and discuss! ; Duolinguists of Habitica : Duolingo is a gamified language learning website for learning Spanish, English, French, German, Portuguese and Italian. : Welcome, everyone, to our guild for all users of Duolingo! Click on the link below and find yourself a study partner. Feel free to add your own name and language(s) to the list. ; Parlons Français! : Ici on peut pratiquer le français ensemble. Pas d'anglais s'il vous plaît! (Here we can practice French together. No English please!) A guild for practicing French rather than for native speakers. ; Learning French - Apprendre le français : A guild for learning French - whether you take classes, use Rosetta Stone, Duolingo, Memrise, italki, or any other app - we are all here to learn in whatever way works best for us. Together we can learn this language. French learners and people fluent in French welcome. ; Arabic Language Learners : I created the Arabic Language Learners guild so that we'd have a space to talk about learning Arabic, talk some in Arabic, and share resources. ; Arab Folks : Feel free to join us if you're Arabian or if you just want to learn Arabic! ; Learn Mandarin : This guild is for those learning or interested in learning Mandarin, a language spoken in China, Taiwan, and other Asian countries. We share techniques, strategies, and experiences in navigating the complexities of the Chinese language and culture. Beginner or expert, all are welcome. This is also a place for Chinese players interchinsted in improving their English through cultural exchange. This guild has its own guild page in the armory. ;The LearnJapanese Guild : A guild for members of the subreddit LearnJapanese. Of course, anyone who is interested in learning Japanese is welcome to join! ; Japanese Deep Cave Adventurers : This Guild communicates in Japanese only. All levels welcome (Rikaichan is your friend). If you are ready to leave the safety of Eigo Town and adventure into the glittering Caverns of Nihongo, then please join us. ; WaniKani : WaniKani is a web application dedicated to aiding us valiant Japanese learners as we embark on our odyssey to master the art of reading kanji and vocabulary. Its system offers mnemonics, SRS, pretty colours, and other fancy tricks to help us along our journey. ; Korean Language Students Guild : For anyone who is learning the Korean language or wants to get started. Hopefully members can help and encourage each other with advice, resources, challenges, etc. Everyone's welcome so long as we stay civil and treat other members with respect. Some useful resources to check out include http://www.talktomeinkorean.com http://www.memrise.com http://www.quizlet.com http://www.topik.go.kr/ (기출문제를 다운받을 수 있음) ; Let's learn German! : A place to practice your German skills, or help others improve theirs. ; Sedulous Sesquipedalians : For assiduous aficionados of esoteric English vocabulary. Wordplay is welcome as well! (As is alliteration) Back to table of contents Countries and Languages ; Boulevard francophone : Cette guilde est le point d'entrée de la communauté francophone. Si vous souhaitez discuter en français, si vous avez besoin de précisions sur des points du jeu, si vous avez envie de partager vos trucs et astuces, cet endroit est fait pour vous ! Que vous soyez francophone de France, de Belgique, de Suisse, du Québec, du Bénin ou d'ailleurs, ou que vous ayez envie d'apprendre la langue, rejoignez-nous pour participer ensemble à l'animation de la communauté francophone d'Habitica ! ; Les Forgemots : Guilde des écrivains de langue française de toutes les trempes, ainsi que du monde du théâtre français. ; Gamification FR : Vous aider à concevoir de meilleures solutions de Gamification ; Italia : Gilda di Italiani che esplorano questo magico e misterioso mondo. Composta da migranti, residenti e simpatizzanti. Ci si aiuta a vicenda quando in difficolta', condividendo le gioie ed i timori di questa vita e quell'altra. L'umorismo vien premiato con lauti doni. ; En español : Spanish speaking guild: En español Es tu gremio para compartir cómo haz aumentado tu productividad o tomarte un descanso para platicar, tanto si eres hispanoparlante como si solo quieres practicar tu español. ¡Todos son bienvenidos! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Ratón de Biblioteca : Hermandad hispana, orientada a todos los devoradores de libros, literarios y ratones de biblioteca de Habitica. ; Portugal Transcendental : Guilda de Língua Portuguesa ; Brasil : Brasil, Produtividade e uma calorosa comunidade. ; Procurando Grupo Brasil (Pedir Convite) : Encontre o grupo que deseja entrar aqui, anuncie seu grupo ou anuncie a você mesmo. Fale um pouco sobre você, o que faz, de onde vem e o que mais vier a cabeça. ; Brasil - Motive-se! : Que tal motivar-se e aos outros com as frases mais interessantes que você encontrar ou pensar por aí? ; Brasileiros Unidos para Perder Peso e Ganhar Saúde! : Cansado(a) de tentar e falhar? Sem motivação pra avançar? Vamos nos unir para atingir um objetivo comum: perder peso e ganhar saúde! Vamos trocar dicas e experiências... Unidos somos mais fortes! Já é comprovado que pessoas unidas em grupos online conseguem alcançar melhor seus objetivos! Então, vamos nessa? "O fracasso é apenas uma oportunidade de começar de novo, com mais inteligência". ; Concurseiros Brasil ���� : Guilda voltada aos concurseiros de plantão (só para brasileiros). Outros estudantes perseverantes (vestibulandos, acadêmicos etc) também são muito bem-vindos! ; Aliança do Grifo Negro : Asas para sonhar e Garras para Conquistar ; La Esperantistoj : Ĉu vi parolas Esperanto? Ĉu vi volas lerni? Tiukaze tiu ĉi gildo estas por vi! Esperanto-traduko de Habitica venos! Se vi povas/volas helpi, iru al tiu ĉi paĝo! ; The Land Downunder : A place for Australians (Aussies) and New Zealanders (Kiwis) to hang out. Hi everyone, make yourselves at home and introduce yourselves. Grab a drink from the esky, chuck a snag on the barbie, and join in the discussion. ; The Valley of Dragons / Cwm y Dreigiau : If you live in Wales or you are a Welsh person living elsewhere, this is the guild for you! / Os wyt ti'n byw yng Nghymru neu wyt ti'n person Cymreig sy'n byw rhywle arall, dyma'r urdd i ti! ; Wolfsrudel : Wolfsrudel - Deutschsprachige Gilde ; German Habiticans : Wilkommen bei "German Habiticans", einer Gilde für deutschsprachige Spieler. Wir sind noch eine recht junge Gilde. Deshalb schließe dich uns an und lasse sie wachsen! ; Das Planertarium - Organisation, Planung & Zielsetzung : Seid willkommen, tretet ein in die Welt des Planertariums ! Hier soll es um alles zum Thema Organisation, Zielsetzung und Planungsmethoden gehen. Das Hauptwerkzeug eines Planertarias ist sein Notizbuch oder sein Kalender. Sei es nun ein Bullet Journal, ein Happy Planer oder eine digitale Variante: Jede Art der Lebenserleichterung ist hier akzeptiert, und es kann sich darüber ausgetauscht und informiert werden. Wenn ihr neu seid und euch noch gar nicht mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt habt, stehen wir euch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite! ; Bücherwürmer, Leseratten und Schreiberlinge : German reading / writing guild. Die Gilde für alle, die auf Deutsch lesen oder schreiben und sich auch auf Deutsch darüber unterhalten möchten. ; The Tulips : Voor Nederlandse Habiticans. ; Belgi(que/ë/en/um) : Bières, frites et diversité linguistique... (Beer, fries and linguistic diversity...) ; Geek Women Sweden ; Scandinavian Vikings : Guild for people living in Scandinavian countries, or people interested in the area. ; Suomi Finland : For Finnish/Finnish speaking Habiticans! Tervetuloa kaikki suomalaiset/suomea puhuvat :) Keskustelua Habitsista, auttavaa kättä ongelmiin ja mukavaa seuraa suomeksi. ; Polska : Gildia dla Polaków. Przyłącz się do nas, w gronie swoich zawsze raźniej. Polish speaking guild. ; Great Britain ���� : <> Gildia dla wszystkich Polaków za granicą ; Fandomáci : CZ/SK fandom, geeci, nerdici, scifisti, fantazisti. Slovak speaking guild. ; České a Slovenské království : CZ/SK družiny - veškerý lid mluvící česky a slovensky a žijící v české nebo slovenské zemi usedá k jednomu společnému stolu. Při sezeních u jednoho stolu se domlouvají lidé z českých a slovenských krajů ke společným družinám a na vzájemné výzvy. (Ceskoslovenska skupina) Facebook komunita cechu Web cechu ; Как пройти в библиотеку : Русское сообщество Habitica совместно с Habitica Вконтакте. Новости, испытания, видео, советы и многое другое полностью на русском языке. Russian speaking guild. ; Онлайн образование : Гильдия для тех, кто учится в Интернете : Любишь обучающие сайты и онлайн-курсы? Заходи и расскажи, чему и где ты учишься! ; Путь Художника : "Неважно, сколько вам лет и чем вы занимаетесь в жизни, неважно, является ли искусство вашей профессией, хобби или мечтой, - важно, что никогда не поздно заняться творчеством". ; �� Гильдия Исследователей и Созидателей : Русскоязычная гильдия для всех, кто хочет расширить кругозор и творческие способности. ; ��️華語使用者&中文用户 The Chinese Users : Welcome all Chinese speakers to join and share anything you want, as long as the rules are followed and politeness is maintained! 歡迎所有的中文使用者加入和分享，謹記遵守規則和保持禮貌! ; Weibo (微博) : 欢迎微博的朋友们！这儿是一个大家互动交流的平台。请记住社区准则适用于所有形式的互动。尽情享受在Habitica的欢乐时光吧！ ; 日日本語話者の集会所/Japanese speaker's resthouse : 日本人、及び日本語話者Habiticaプレイヤーのためのギルドです。 A guild for Japanese people and Japanese speakers. ; Korea (한국) : Korea Guild / habitica의 한국인 길드 입니다. 게임 강국 한국! 인생 게임도 정복해 봅시다. 가입 기준은 없습니다. 한국인 이라면 누구나 환영합니다. 한국에 관심이 많은 외국인도 환영합니다. ; League of Indonesian Habiticans : The gathering place of Indonesian Habiticans --or any Habiticans interested in anything Indonesian. Chats will be mostly in Bahasa Indonesia but anyone is welcome to join. Mari bergabung dan berpesta! Back to table of contents Local Communities and Organizations ; Bay Area Habiteers : Live in the California Bay Area? Here's a guild for you! ; Denver, CO : A local guild for all those in the Denver, CO (and surrounding) area. I will be looking to come up with challenges and tasks that are unique to the Denver area, and always up for suggestions and team input. Bring your friends! ; Massachusetts : We're wicked awesome. Back to table of contents Role Play ; The Archons : This guild is for those of you who enjoy role-playing, complete with challenges to add a little more fun into things. We have an on-going adventure quest happening at this moment - Karn's Realm. You are welcome to join at any point in the storyline. ; Fighters Guild : A haven for role-players and those with a thirst for adventure, the Fighters Guild is the oldest and most notorious mercenary guild in Redholme. If you have a steady sword-hand and a fighting spirit, you too may join the ranks! Haroo! ; Habitica Role-Play Challenges (HRPC) : RP-style challenges featuring gamified tasks. If you have a challenge idea in mind, have a certain task category you’d like to see, or have interest in contributing writing or gems to future challenges, feel free to drop by. This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Habitica Traders Guild : A guild dedicated to Habitica gold - ways to spend it, donate it, or trade it for services, or even other stats. Come and join us if you want to make more GP, or find ways to purchase services from other traders. This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Rangers Guild ON HOLD : Welcome adventurer to the Ranger's Guild! Think you have what it takes to survive? We will offer a RP type environment to those who want to venture outside and stay active. Adventure, exploration and survival is paramount. ; Your Life, The RPG �� : For those who want to bring more meaning to their lives in Habitica by role playing their daily life progress through the Habitican lens. No roleplay experience needed, all are welcome to share their tales of triumph, trouble, and self-improvement in Habitica! ; Heroes and Hydras : A questing, role playing, gamers guild full of friends and challenges. Here you can improve your life in any mystical, mythical, or magical way you see fit with the help of your fellow Heroes. Come... Slay the Hydra ;[https://habitica.com/groups/guild/ecfe1fa2-7ca4-497b-beaa-ed449264b30b D&D] : Take the role of an adventurer and measure your progress in fitness, charisma, knowledge and other fields. Slay dragons and get that extra incentive to do your daily things. Use habitica Dungeons-and-Dragons-style. Back to table of contents Members of Other Sites and Web-Communities ; Burners : Do you go to Burning Man or Regional Burns? Do you try to live according to the 10 principles? Are you brilliant, beautiful and more than a little mad? Join the guild. Do you have no idea what I'm talking about? Are you one of societies round pegs? Join anyway! We are radically inclusive. ;College Info Geeks :The official guild for fans of College Info Geek. Connect with fellow college hackers trying to study more efficiently, learn new skills, and win at college! Check out the Armory page too. collegeinfogeek.com ; Furries and Friends : This is a guild for people in the furry fandom, as well as friends of furs. There is also a private guild for more mature discussion. ; Habitica's YouTube Space : A guild for all YouTube lovers on Habitica, where we discuss, challenge and do all sorts of YouTube related fun! ; The Nerd Fitness Rebellion (Unofficial) : Unofficial fan guild for those who support Steve Kamb and the community on Nerdfitness.com! Remember to level up your life, every single day :) ;Redditors : Welcome Redditors! This is a place for you to meet and chat, and create challenges if you wish! Please keep in mind our community guidelines which ask that you treat everyone with kindness and avoid swearing, but apart from those guidelines, this guild is yours to do with as you wish! But don't be surprised if you see some long-time Habitica players here as well, to help you with any questions you have about the site. If you'd like any particular text added to this guild description, just post it to the chat and I'll see it and add it -- maybe not immediately, but as soon as I can! You have a subreddit! www.reddit.com/r/habitrpg. This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Rising Heroes (unofficial) : The Guild for Habiticans who are also Rising Heroes. Come here for the Challenges that give you your RH Missions as Habitica Tasks, stay for the camaraderie! ; SuperBetter : For anyone using both Habitica and Superbetter to talk about how they're combining the two games to make their life better! Companion group on Superbetter forums also! Back to table of contents __INDEX__ Category:Newbies Category:Community Category:Social Category:Quick References